Kembar tapi Beda? Apanya?
by qori Hidarikikino
Summary: mereka bilang sifatku mirip persis dengan Uchiha sasuke, gimana sih apanya yang mirip kok temen-temenku bilang begitu ya, kalo bukan karena si Dobe ya siapa lagi, Ino dan Karin malah ikut ikutan jodoh-jodihin padahal kan gak sengaja ' huuf Sakura kamu musti kuat'. Oh bahkan yang lebih buruk aku mulai merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan saat dekat dengannya, mugkinkah manusia Es itu?


Dunia rupaya sudah tak waras ya...?

Benar kan Karin...?

Apa mereka gila...?

Ah lupakan sajalah

.

..

...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje,ooc,typo,AU,oc,

..

Pagi yang sama dan membosankan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas yang menjadi awal cinta sepihakku, ya ini berawal dari celetukan seorang teman yang usil, jahil, dan paling tidak tahu malu, siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto.

...

...

"wahhaha, sakura pagi ini kau cantik sekali tumben rambutmu mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa" seru Ino sambil merangkul bahuku.

"widiih keriting gantung" ucap Karin sambil memegang helaian soft pink ini.

" wah jangan-jangan Sas-" kalimat Ino langsung terpotong

"Sasukeee. Kyaaaaaaa" teriak dua gadis itu bersamaan.

Pletak

Pletak

"kalian ini berisik sekali, aku begini salah, tomboy salah, diam salah. Haaah aku males dengan dia menjijikan, wlee persetan dengan cinta. Aku begini karena aku mau, bukannya karena kelakuan si Es bodoh itu, jadi kalian semua pahamm!"

" jangan jaim begitu Sakura, kami semua sudah tahu, kau itu memang keras kepala, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke"

Hahh Ino memang tak tau suasana hati orang, sekali dia suka pasti terus dikejar sampai dapat, sampai memojokkanku begini.

"cara berjalan, cara bicara, kemampuan, pokoknya semuanya sama" tiba-tiba Karin ikut nyerocos sambil menghitung semua point perkataannya dengan jari, sejak gadis berkacamata ini tahu gosip sialan itu semua makin rumit, tapi ku coba kumpulkan kesabaran dan menjawab semua tuduhan mereka dengan pasrah.

" sudah kubilang kan, kalo aku sama manusia Es itu gak ada hubungan apa- apa, kalo emang watak atau kebiasaan Kami-Sama yang pilihkan, yah gak masalah, toh Kami-Sama telah menciptakan kita dengan keistimewaan masing-masing kalo pun sama ya gak masalah dong!" aku menjawab panjang lebar

"tapi orang seperti itu Cuma ada dua" jawab Karin dengan melempar senyuman diiringi kibasan rambut merahnya yang di kepang ke belakang.

" kau dan Sasu..."

"Konan sensei sudah datang.." kalimat Ino terpotong oleh teriakan Suigetsu yang masuk diikuti siswa lainnya.

" kita lanjutkan nanti" ucap karin disusul anggukan dari Ino dan diriku.

...

...

" jadi Hidrolisis adalah suatu reaksi ion dengan air yang berlangsung karena kecenderungan ion-ion tersebut untuk membentuk asam atau basanya. Nah ada berapa macam hidrolisis?" Konan sensei megakhiri penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan diikuti tunjukan tangan seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat.

"ya Shion apa jawabannya?"

" 2 jenis hidrolisis yaitu parsial atau sebagian terdiri dari asam/basa kuat dan asam/basa lemah, dengan salah satu ionnya bereaksi dengan air, serta hidrolisis menyeluruh..."

" ohayou" jawaban Shion terpotong oleh ucapan selamat pagi dari seorang siswa yang datang terlambat.-

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau datang telat lagi" kini Konan sensei-lah yang angkat bicara.

" Hn. Sumimasen sensei" ucap pemuda itu ringan

" lanjutkan jawaban Shion! "

" hidrolisis menyeluruh terdiri dari basa lemah dan asam lemah kedua ionya mengalami reaksi dengan air, contohnya CH3COONH4," seperti biasa sasuke menjawab dengan ringan

"kau boleh duduk Sasuke"

" Arigatou, oh ya Itachi memintamu, eh Sensei untuk menemuinya di Universitas sore ini." Diikuti langkahnya seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jugo.

Tentu saja pipi ranum Konan sensei menjadi merona saat nama Itachi disebut, wajar saja ia memang teman satu kampus kakaknya sasuke di Universitas Kyoto yang sekarang sedang sedang menjalani peraktek kerja lapangan di A Gakuen. Ah lupakan saja tentang sensei PKl Kimia ku ini, itu hanya suatu _kebetulan,_ eh 'kebetulan' oh Kami-sama aku jadi teringat lagi percakapan Ino dan Karin tadi pagi.

...

...

" uh kau lihatlah dirimu, apakah kau tak sadar kau adalah Sasuke versi wanita begitupula sebaliknya." Ucap Ino

" Hn. Benarkah?" tanyaku heran

" tuh kan kalimat itu sama " seru ino mengagetkanku

"apanya, aku heran kenapa sih?"

" ya ampun 'Hn' mu itu " ucap karin

" Hn. Oh itu aku emang dari dulu, aku biasa bilang gitu kalian gimana sih "

" kamu masih ingat malam tahun baru di Mansionnya Hyuga Shion?" tanya Ino antusias

"ahh itu, aku ingat sekali kalian mempermalukanku dengan menjodohkan ku lagi kan, ah dasar pria Es bodoh kalian juga tak tau sikon sih, tapi hari itu menyenagkan juga!"

" tuh kan bener" tukas Karin.

**Flashback mode on**

Saaat itu siang yang sejuk dan menyenangkan setelah menyatap makan siang di Mansion Hyuga suasana alamnya begitu asri sehingga membuat kami semua ingin menjelajah lebih jauh ke hutan pinus lengang dan hamparan padang ilalang yang menjulang tinggi, begitupula aku, Ino, dan Karin yang dengan semangat ikut menjelajah bersama anak lainnya.

Langkah kami yang lambat membuat kami bertiga tertinggal jauh di belakang karena teman-teman ku yang lain sudah sampai terlebih dulu di padang ilalang yang menyeruakan arona Khas.

"wooi kalian dimana sih"

Lama aku mencari-cari mereka begitupula Ino dan Karin hingga suara para remaja laki-laki tepatnya Naruto dan Suigetsu terdengar samar-samar mereka seperti memperdebatkan sesuatu dan 'Bruuk' suara orang jatuh itu tak salah lagi, 'ah medokusai' itu suara Sai yang meringis keskitan.

Akhirnya kami bertiga berpencar untuk menemukan yang lain, saat aku hendak menyibakan rumput ilalang, helain rumput bergerak-gerak mengagetkan batinku, hingga seseorang dibalik sana menarik tanganku dan mengisyaratkanku untuk sembunyi.

"ssst, jangan berisik bodoh!" ucap pemuda yang tak asing bagiku.

" Sas-sasuke, oi sedang apa ka-"

" Teme, teme dimana kau ...temeeeee" saat yang bersamaan pembicaraanku terpotong oleh bekapan tangan sasuke ketika suara Naruto memanggil namanya.

"huuuf, sudah aman" ucap sasuke lega melepas bekapan tanganya di mulutku

" ?"

" Hn, hah? Ah urusai sedang apa kau, hampir saja kita ketahuan" ucap sasuke dengan muka khawatir

" aku mencari kalian semua tentunya, karena aku gak terlalu kenal daerah sini " ucap ku polos

Dan saat itulah Sasuke bilang mereka sedang bermain petak umpet, seperti anak kecil saja umpat ku dalam hati, dia menceritakan kebodohan Suigetsu dan si Dobe Naruto, aku sampai terpingkal mendengar cerita si Sasuke ternyata dia tak sedingin yang ku pikirkan, hingga hari mulai gelap dan mentari malu-malu untuk tenggelam belum ada tanda-tanda teman-temanku mencari.

Makin banyak nyamuk disini dan salah satunya menggigit kening Sasuke, sontak aku memukul keningnya itu hingga rambut ravenya berantakan.

"arrggh sakit tau eh itu..."

Tiba-tiba dia menyentil bibir tengahku dengan tangannya dan turunlah seekor nyamuk dengan darah yang banyak, membuat bibirku bengkak akibat gigitan nyamuk itu.

" Gomen, ayo kembali ke Mansion sudah gelap nih!" tawar Sasuke sambil memegang tanganku.

...

...

" Sasu, Saku"

"oi Teme, Sakura "

" Saku, Teme "

" Sakura "

" Sasuke, kalian dimana"

Suara-suara itu tak asing mereka teman-temanku oh ayolah dimana mereka aku lupa jalan pulang begitu juga Sasuke dia nampak kebingungan, 'ah itu mereka', langung saja aku berseru melihat kilatan-kilantan senter itu.

" kemari teman-teman, kami disini!" ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan kiriku karena tangan kananku masih dalam gengaman tangan Sasuke.

" itu mereka disana" ucap ini menghampiri kami

1

2

3

4

5

5 deting semua nampak hening sesaat, aku merasa aneh untuk sementara karena semua orang terdiam hingga akhirnya Naroto berseru.

"wah teme, aku tidak menyangka, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan

"lihat rambut kalian berantakan, wah-wah bibirmu kenapa bengkak begitu Sakura-chan" disusul tatapan menyelidik Suigetsu.

" kalian ini bagaimana lihat mereka masih berpegangan tangan" ucap Sai diiringi tatapan menyelidik semua Teman-temanku.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga aku dan Sasuke dapat mencerna semua perkataan mereka.

" kyaaa," aku lepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. " tidak-tidak itu bukan seperti yang kalian piri ,itu tadi nyamuk, eh banyak sekali, dan umm" aku mengerti mereka pikir kami melakukan yang tidak-dik 'huuf' aku menghembuskan Nafas panjang, rasanya sia-sia saja.

"benarkan Sasuke" ucapku lirih

" Hn." Hanya kalimat singkat itulah yang keluar dati mulutnya

" Teme aku tak menyangka kau lebih naif dariku "

**Flashback mode off**

" kenapa bisa begitu dih aku heran deh" tanya Karin sambil memainka ujung kepangannya.

Lalu aku ceritakan semua kejagian itu dan mereka terpingkal memegangi perut masing- masing terlebih saat mengingat tingkah bodoh Suigetsu dan si Dobe.

" dan itulah rencana Kami-Sama untukmu nona Haruno" ucap karin singkat diikuti anggukan ino.

...

...

...

...

**TBC**

Note: wahah niat bikin one shoot, tapi malah gini jadi multi chap wawawa :D :D


End file.
